Bodyswap
by MelAnderson
Summary: Dean notices as soon as he woke up that something was different, and a look in the mirror confirmed it: He was Sam and Sam was him! Sam gets more freaked out than Dean, who decides to get something to eat before thinking about why this was happening to them. And in that time Castiel decides to show up and talk with "Dean" about their new relationship, which Sam didn't know of...


Because we still didn't get an episode where Dean and Sam switch bodies, I had the idea of this story and of course had to include Destiel :)

Tell me what you think about it & I hope you enjoy this just as much as I do!

* * *

**BODYSWAP**

Dean never liked the process of waking up, he never did and never will. The easier he fell to sleep, the harder it was for him to get up in the next morning. But _that_ morning it was _extremely_ difficult to get out of bed. He inhaled deeply before he put the covers aside and swung his legs to the side, his feet immediately touching the cold ground. A shiver ran through him when he got up and made his way into the bathroom.

But something was different. He couldn't put a finger on what it was, and he didn't really pay attention to it. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes (he had only slept for about five hours, and that was pushing it) and startled a bit when his fingers felt weird as if they weren't his own.

Only when he looked into the filthy mirror a few seconds later he realized _what_ was different than usual.

Sam was woken up by a scream which made him scream in response. He sat up, threw the covers away and bounced out of the bed, looking around in shock to see why his brother had screamed. He saw nothing unusual but was still highly alerted, so he quietly grabbed into the bag beside his bed to get a gun. But he couldn't find it, and instead he noticed that it was lying under his pillow. And what confused him even more was that it was Dean's gun. How come Dean had put his gun under his pillow?

"Sam?" Sam startled when he heard the voice from the bathroom, it sounded familiar. He knew that he and his brother weren't in danger, Dean would've shot at something or someone at this point, but... it wasn't Dean's voice that resounded through the room. It was his _own_.

"Dean?" Again Sam startled when he heard the sound of his own voice, which he immediately realized _wasn't_ his own.

Just then Dean got out of the bathroom, and that was when Sam understood what was going on. In front of him stood his own body with a horrified look on his face. "Hello, _Dean_," he heard himself say. Sam could feel the blood pounding in his ears, and then he sprinted to the mirror.

And what he saw was unbelieveable. His brother was staring back at him! "No," he mumbled and raised his hand to touch his face, and Dean mirrored his movement.

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean exclaimed as he stood behind Sam and took in the sight of his new look in the mirror again. "Why am I you and why are you me?"

Sam shrugged and couldn't avert his eyes from the mirror. "I have no idea." Maybe it was all just a dream? But a pinch into his (Dean's) arm left no doubt that this was real as it could be.

With a racing mind and a beating heart, Sam left the bathroom and sat down on his bed, what he soon noticed was the bed that Dean was lying in before they went asleep. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't noticed that he didn't wake up in the same bed he went to sleep. Probably because the fear of Dean being in danger had clouded his mind.

The bed in front of him squeaked when Dean sat down and bend forward, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his folded hands. "This is so weird," he muttered as he looked up and down his own body, earning an evil glance from Sam.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sam ordered.

"You can't tell me to stop looking at myself, Sammy," Dean responded, smiling.

"But it makes me very uncomfortable, stop it!"

Dean mimicked him and stood up. "You really need a hair cut, man," he declared and tried to get the strands of Sam's hair behind his ears. "I don't understand how this doesn't bug you."

"I'm used to it and I like my hair the way it is," Sam replied and then touched Dean's hair. It felt weird to run his fingers through the short strands, and that made him miss his body even more. "So, what are we gonna do about this?"

"I don't know," Dean answered and reached for some clothes. He put on the blue jeans that Sam had worn the day before, and a plaid shirt. Then he grabbed Sam's jacket from the chairback. "But I'm hungry," he added and put on the jacket and then Sam's shoes.

"Why do I have the feeling that this doesn't bother you at all?"

"I've always wanted to be you for a day, so I don't give a damn right now. Shall I get you something to eat?"

Sam couldn't believe how calm Dean was, considering that he had screamed as soon as he saw his own new reflection in the mirror. "You don't want to figure out why this is happening to us?"

"Not with an empty stomach." And with these words and a broad smile on his face, Dean took the keys from the Impala and left the motel room.

For a while Sam just stared at the door, speechless. He still couldn't believe that this _wasn't_ a dream! He could really use a shower right now, but the mere thought of having a shower in his current state... just _no_.

He put on a new pair of Dean's trousers and picked one of his own shirts. It was a size too big, but he couldn't care less. And just when he wanted to reach for his phone to call Bobby and ask him for help, a familiar sound made him turn around.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said with a shy smile.

"Cas!" Sam rejoiced, a smile spreading on his own face as soon as he saw the angel. Cas has helped Dean and him so many times before, Sam was sure that he could help them with this as well. "Always decide to appear at the right times."

"I waited until Sam left, just like you wanted," Cas replied and made a step forward.

Sam was more than irritated by Cas' behavior. He never had such a smile on his face and he never stood too close to one of the brothers, so why now? And what did he say? _Waited until Sam left_? Why did Dean say that to Casiel?

"Cas, I'm not-"

"You wanted to talk with me, Dean," Castiel interrupted him and then added with a nod, "in private. Now here I am."

A shiver ran down Sam's spine when he noticed Castiel's piercing look. Only then it dawned on him that Castiel was lookin at Dean, not at Sam. And as much as Sam wanted Cas to know that this wasn't really Dean standing in front of him, he was even more curious to find out why Cas acted so strange.

"I'm happy that you're here now, Cas," Sam began, voice lower than usual, and he immediately wanted to slap himself. This was not how Dean was talking, Castiel would get suspicious.

"I'm happy too, Dean," Castiel responded, still smiling. Apparently he didn't notice any difference in the person in front of him, so Sam was confident to go on.

"And now we can finally talk about-" he made a sweeping gesture and hoped that Castiel would know what he meant and maybe finish the sentence for him. But the angel just stood there silently and started to frown. "You know," Sam went on and started to regret that he didn't tell Castiel the truth. Now it would get really awkward when Castiel knows that Sam was Dean and vice versa. _Why did you not tell me?_ He could hear Cas asking reproachfully already.

"You mean our relationship," Cas suddenly said and started to nod. "You and I, we've been meaning to talk about it for a while now."

Sam was so relieved that Castiel still had no clue, and that's why it took him some time until he understood the meaning of Castiel's words. _Our relationship_. "Our _what_?!" Sam didn't intend to scream, but he did, and his voice was higher than usual.

Sam could swear that Castiel rolled his eyes at him. "Our _relationship_," he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed. Never before had Sam seen Castiel so sassy, and he was aware of the attached but unsaid "dumbass".

"I'm sorry," Sam quickly said and raised his hands apologetically. "I, uh, have a headache, that's all." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Castiel reached out and touched his forehead with two fingers. The skin got warm under Cas' touch, and seconds later Sam could feel himself relaxing. Although he didn't have a headache, Castiel had healed something inside of him (whether it was something physical or mental).

Satisfied, Castiel removed his hand and smiled happily at – who he thought was - Dean. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered, a little bit taken aback by Castiel's solicitude. "Thanks, Cas." He tried to smile thankfully, but it looked very clumsy.

"Don't mention it," Castiel said.

Then silence filled the room and they were both just standing there, awkardly. Sam could feel that Cas was watching him and that made him very uncomfortable, even more because it wasn't his own body that Castiel was looking at. He asked himself what Dean would do if he was in this situation, but sadly that didn't help him. His knees were starting to shake (he didn't really know why) so he decided to sit down on the bed again. And as if it was the most natural thing to do, Castiel sat down right beside him.

"So?" he then asked and nudged Sam, which was the most human thing Sam had ever seen Castiel do.

"So?" Sam repeated nervously.

"What are we going to do about your brother? You said you would need time to think about whether or not to tell him about us, so I want to know what decision you came up with."

_Oh, Dean_! was all Sam could think at this point. Of course he had noticed the strong friendship between his brother and the angel, but he never thought that it would end in a serious relationship. He didn't care about who Dean was with, as long as it wasn't a demon. _Yes, I know_, Sam thought since _he_ has kind of been in a relationship with a demon, but did it end well? No. And that's why Sam was fine with every other person on the planet, as long as Dean was happy.

A huge smile spread across Sam's face when he realized that his brother was in love. He remembered the times in high school when he had seen Dean holding hands with a girl, which he had always teased him about. Dean usually blushed and then insulted Sam - well, he _tried_ to insult his younger brother, but he usually babbled something inaudible and then left the room as fast as he could.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice reminded Sam of where he was, and most importanty _who_ he (currently) was.

Sam turned around to him and looked him in the eyes. "Do _you_ think we should keep this a secret from Sam?"

"I think that it wouldn't have any adverse affect on the way your brother treats you and me, so I have no objections whatsoever," Castiel replied. "Sam would understand and tolerate it, Dean."

Now Sam was grinning broadly. If only Castiel knew who he was talking to! "I think so too, Cas."

"Do you want to tell him as soon as he gets back or do you want to wait a little longer?"

"When he gets back," Sam replied and nodded. "I actually can't wait to see his face!" That was true, but of course Sam was talking about _Dean_'s face.

"Do you want me to stay and accompany you or do you want to talk alone with your brother?" Castiel asked with concern in his voice.

"I think it's better if I do it alone, but thank you," Sam said.

"Then I should leave now, he will be back at any moment." And before Sam knew it, Cas had leaned closer and kissed him. At first he kissed him back without knowing what was happening, but then it dawned on him that he was _kissing Castiel_.

"What the hell was that, Cas?!" he yelled when he moved away, fighting the urge to wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"It was a kiss, Dean," Cas replied with a smirk, not a bit offended by Sam's reaction. "I saw people who are in love doing that, so I thought we should do that too." He seemed rather proud to have figured this out by himself. "And I know that we've never kissed before but I wanted to do it for a long time. I hope you liked it."

Sam gaped and didn't know what to say. Castiel looked so happy and pleased, and Sam just wanted Dean to see Castiel right now. _Fuck_, he thought, _this damn bodyswap happened at the worst time possible!_ "Yeah, I did." That's what Dean would've said...

Castiel laughed to himself and Sam had to admit that he looked adorable. He was starting to understand why Dean had fallen for the angel (the other way around it would even be literally). Then he heard the _whoosh_ and Castiel was gone, turned into thin air.

At that exact moment Dean opened the door and carried two bags and two cups from a near burger shop in his arms. "I got you something just in case, and if you don't want it-" he said and patted his stomach, "more for me."

Sam thought about how he would tell Dean about what had just happened in the past minutes. But then he decided to just sit there and stare at Dean until he knew that Sam obviously knew something that Dean had kept secret. It was just like the old days in high school.

"Why are you looking at me like this, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat down on the chair and opened one of the bags and grabbed a burger. "You know that this look works better with _your_ body?"

Sam just kept staring at his brother and started to smile. "Do you maybe have something to tell me?"

Dean unwrapped the burger and took a huge bite. "I don fink fo," he replied with his mouth full. Sam raised one eyebrow and tilted his head. _Really?_ "What?"

"Are you sure?"

Dean put the burger aside – _whoa _– and swallowed before he asked, "What do you want?" He reached for one of the cups and slurped a bit.

"The truth."

"About?"

"You," Sam answered, "and Cas."

The noise Dean made while he almost let the cup fall made Sam laugh, and Dean looked flustered. "Cas?" he asked and couldn't look into Sam's direction, all the time staring at his hands or feet.

"He payed me a visit," Sam explained and then corrected himself, "I mean, technically he payed _you_ a visit."

"What did he tell you?" Suddenly Dean made Sam's face look very serious.

"What you should've told me already."

Dean's hunger was gone. "Did he tell you about-" he stopped and first didn't dare to say it out loud, "us?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Dean nodded, and when he looked up and at Sam, a smile was on his face. "And?"

"It's okay, Dean," Sam replied and raised his hands in an indifferent manner. "I mean, I knew something like this would happen eventually, and if it's you and Cas...I like Cas, so you've made a good choice."

You could see how relieved Dean was, now Sam finally knew about him and Castiel. But he still felt very uncomfortable talking about it. "I hoped you'd say something like that, Sammy, so thank you."

"I never even thought you'd find someone to love and to be loved back, so I'm very happy for you. But you should've told me about this, Dean, it's not like I would reject you or anything."

"I don't like talking about feelings and stuff, and I don't even know if that between me and Cas is something serious."

"For him it seems to be serious."

"Why? What did he say?" Dean asked excitedly.

"It's not _what_ he said, it's more what he _did_."

Dean widened his eyes. "I don't even want to think about it, but- hey, you did tell him that we've gone all _Freaky Friday_, right? He knew that you weren't...you?" Sam opened his mouth, but Dean already understood. "You son of a bitch, you didn't say a damn word, didn't you?"

"Before I could tell him he already blurted it out! I didn't even have a chance!"

"So he had no idea that it wasn't me he was talking to?"

"Technically-"

"It wasn't _me_, Sam, and you should've told him that as soon as he got his angel ass into this room!"

"I know, and if I could turn back time I would do that."

"So, what did he _do_, then? Did he kiss you?" He meant it as a joke, but then he noticed how caught Sam looked. "Please don't tell me he kissed you." Sam pressed his lips together and Dean inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Dean, it happened so fast-"

"You kissed him before I could, that's...kind of depressing."

"But he kissed _you_-"

"SAMMY!" Dean nearly knocked over the chair when he sprang up. "It. Was. _Not_. Me!" He imagined what it must have felt like to kiss Cas, and then it struck to him... _Cas had kissed him_. He wanted to freak out and hug someone, but in front of Sam he had always played it cool and he didn't want to receive a cheesy remark by his younger brother if he jumped up and down and probably even squealed like a teenage girl.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I really am, but I can't undo it."

"Yeah, well, just never mention it again or I might kill you." With a satisfied grin Dean winked at Sam and then sat down again to eat his burger. He wouldn't deny that the conversation with Sam had eased him, and yes, he _had_ thought about asking Sam for advice when he noticed that there was something more than friendship going on between him and Cas, but he also wouldn't say it of his own accord. And the burger seemed to taste even better now than before.

"Just one more question, Dean," Sam began one last time. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but it's always been a popular and good-looking girl, why-"

"Feelings, Sammy, I don't wanna talk about it."

"But-"

"No, Sam, just accept and cope with it."

"Do I have to take a room for myself now or...?"

* * *

AN: Seriously, when do we get the episode?

(btw I imagined that Gabriel did that to Sam and Dean, because it seems like something he would do and enjoy, so this would be in season 4 or 5)


End file.
